Seeing Ginny
by Annikaya
Summary: In the final battle between good and evil, Draco Malfoy is indifferent-only following everyone else's expectations. That is, until someone special teaches him to reach for his dreams.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not make any profit from this story._

It was at the beginning of the war and Draco was with the Death Eaters as everyone had always _known_ he'd be. He actually wasn't very enthused about the idea but Lucius had told him to get his head out of the clouds and join them _or else._ Draco went. There wasn't any reason not to. And even if he didn't, people would think he had.

As he stood in the bushes waiting for the trap to spring, his thoughts went back to his school days. He thought about all the people he'd known and how he'd possibly be the one to end them tonight. He thought about Granger and Potter and Weasley. He thought about Finnigan, Thomas, and Longbottom. For some reason he thought about the hooded girl he'd seen one night in the Room of Requirement.

He'd known she was a girl because of the sound of her voice as she sang. But now he thought about her because he was bored. It had become sort of a game to him over the years, trying to figure out which of his former class mates it had been. That voice had been the only thing he had ever truly loved. It was the only thing that had ever touched him and allowed him to feel. That voice had contained no conceptions of who he was or who he would be. It had only been about Truth.

He was wondering about the possibility of it being Parvati when the woods was filled with light and shouts as the trap was sprung. The army assembled by Dumbledore came flowing out into the trees. Draco sighed and hefted his wand. From his vantage point he could see a former Hufflepuff girl he had known. It was too bad. He didn't really have anything against her. In fact, he had sort of liked her when they were in school.

He was lifting his wand when he heard Ronald Weasley shout a curse nearby and he turned, knowing he had somehow been seen, that it was all over. He felt a vague regret and waited for impact. It came in a flash of red and brown and he was knocked over, feeling heavy and numb. He figured it must be shock. But then...Then he saw her lying across his chest, face pale. _Ginny Weasley?_

"What?!" He started to say.

She gasped and he immediately moved to make her more comfortable.

"Why?" He couldn't understand it. What had she done? Why had she taken the curse for him? He knew she had done it deliberately.

Her eyes held a strange mirth. "No one ever sees you Draco. No one sees that you don't really want to be here. No one sees that you could have been, that you wanted to be a teacher. I want you to be seen for me."

She gasped again, a bit weakly and Draco felt like joining her in that sentiment. How had she known? How had she known what no other living being knew? He had never even spoken that wish aloud.

Her eyes had grown more distant and her voice seemed to be coming from a long ways off as she struggled to speak now. He could feel her body sinking heavier into his arms. "I want you to be seen." She tried to say again. Her voice was soft and gentle even as it faded. "For me."

_Don't worry, this will get cheerful again really quick. I can never write unhappy stories! Anyway, write me and let me know what you think. It would make me ever so happy!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Sorry for the delay everyone. My computer wasn't working. Anyway, here's the rest and I hope you enjoy it!_

He understood what she was trying to say. She wanted him to be seen as she never had been. Something about her voice caught at him and then he felt cold all over. She couldn't leave! Not now! Not when he knew!

"I saw you!" he cried but that voice he had listened to did not respond. "Ginny! I saw you!" he cried but she did not reply. And the only thing he could do for her was be seen.

He watched the mediwitches bear her away on a stretcher and take her away from him forever as he joined Dumbledore. He thought of that and held the memory of her voice near him when he pretended to be Voldemort's as his old potions teacher had done. He remembered the strange joy he'd seen in her eyes when he was presented to the members of the Order of the Phoenix. She would have loved that moment. Everyone in that room had seen him as he was, even Potter. And she would have loved it when he finally was able to give Potter the information that let The Boy Who Lived finally kill The Thing That Would Not Die. Voldemort had not been happy seeing the truth of his "loyal" subject.

Draco remembered all this and was unable to fill out the form on his desk. He had won a teacher award a while ago, some silly thing a student had submitted him for and now he needed to fill out a bit of information about himself. For the most part the questions were straightforward and easily answered. "What's your favorite part of teaching?" and so forth. But he couldn't fill out the last part. Because the last question was "Tell us about the most influential person in your life." And the most influential person in his life wasn't here. But he wished so desperately that she could have been.

There was a knock on his door and he looked up to meet eyes he thought he could die in. Eyes that he would never fully understand. He gasped and stood, knocking over his chair.

"You...you were dead."

"I thought I was too."

"I'm here now." He said, trying to impress upon her what he'd become because of her.

"I know. You're quite something."

"I _did_ see you, you know. I saw you when you sang once. I did see you." He was almost frantic for her to believe him.

He could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke again. "I know that now."

"I never saw myself before." He tried to tell her. "I still have trouble with it."

He noticed the mirth was back in her eyes. "That's ok. I'll keep seeing you. If you keep seeing me."

"Always." He swore to her. "Always."

_Thank you everyone for reading this. Like I said, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd really like it if you reviewed and told me what you liked or didn't like. As a writer, it really helps me know that first of all my stuff is being read, and second of all what to fix. Thanks!_


End file.
